


Vocaloid Fanfiction: MISSING KINGS

by jasminelyoko



Category: K (Anime), Vocaloid
Genre: Action, Flying, Infiltration, Multi, Seoul
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminelyoko/pseuds/jasminelyoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len, bersama dengan Rin, Kuroh dan VY1 pergi ke Seoul untuk berlibur bersama, saat Rin melihat anggota dari klan merah, Miku Hatsune dan Kaito Shion mereka sepertinya di kejar oleh seseorang...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

Di markas Scepter 4, para anggota sedang melakukan hobi mereka masing-masing.  
“Sepertinya permintaan persetujuan belum diserahkan” ujar Akiyama  
“Salahkan Domyoji, aku telah mengingatkannya” tukas Benzai  
Setelah itu, alarm berbunyi, itu menandakan menara Jun Su sedang dalam bahaya.  
“Ayo!” ujar Kaito  
“Oke!” kata Hidaka  
“Kelihatannya bukan salah alarm! Kejadiannya di menara Jun Su!” ujar Akiyama buru-buru  
“Klan emas sedang dalam bahaya?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!” tanya Tatsuya  
“Hei tunggu!”  
Para Scepter 4 menuju ke menara Jun Su dengan mobil van dan helikopter namun karena hujan, mereka kesana dengan penuh hati-hati.  
“Situasi yang tidak terduga” kata Benzai  
“Ya”  
“Aku tidak percaya seseorang cukup jahat untuk menantang raja emas” ujar Benzai  
“Tapi, itu kan wilayah klan emas, tidak apa-apa kalau kita terlibat juga?” tanya Akiyama  
Kami memiliki perintah berebut! Pindah. Unit 20 melalui 25, menutup dari sisi barat selatan, unit 26 melalui 30 akan mengambil sisi timur laut, kepung menara Jun Su. Kami memiliki cuaca dan GPS data melalui satelit, pasukan darat siaga untuk penyebaran. Pemimpin Penerbangan ke semua unit, visibilitas buruk, awasi jarak antara pesawat, tujuan kita adalah murni!  
Gingeub chalyang i tong-gwa doeeo , yeop-eulo sewo jusibsio (Kendaraan darurat lewat, silakan menepi ke samping)  
“Apakah kita mendapatkan suatu pegangan dari keamanan di Junsu tower?”  
“Blokade di tempat!”  
“Cepat dan hubungi kepolisian lokal!”  
“Ini Scepter 4, harap merespon”  
“Armada akan menyusup di sisi lain, periksa semua peralatan!”  
“Apakah kita mengkonfirmasi keberadaan raja emas? Itu prioritas utamanya!”  
“Ops khusus akan mengambil gerbang utama, sisanya akan memagar betis area, jangan biarkan media masuk!” perintah Ren  
“Baiklah!”  
“Seuseulo haengdonghaji anhneun , e idonghaneun jujang-ui sunseo gidalibnida! (Tunggu perintah kapten bergerak, jangan bertindak sendiri!)” perintah Ren dengan bahasa Korea  
“Kapten, kita bersiap untuk bergerak, harap berikan perintah” ujar Seri sambil memayungi kapten Reishi ditengah-tengah hujan  
“Beritahu mereka untuk siaga” perintah Reishi  
“Eh?” Seri bingung  
“Jadi kau merangkak keluar pada akhirnya” ujar Reishi sambil mendongak ke atas  
Di dalam menara Jun Su, seseorang pria berambut ungu bersenandung dengan senang.  
“Gakupo, Gakupo. Gwaenchanh-a? gwaenchanh-a? (Gakupo, Gakupo. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?)” tanya seekor burung  
“Oh ya, Gakupo baik-baik saja seperti garis lurus” jawab Gakupo  
Tiba-tiba, dihadapan Gakupo komplotan bertopeng bersiap-siap untuk menyerangnya tapi, dia bisa menghindari serangan itu.  
“Mengesankan, apa yang aku harapkan dari Usagi terkenal” ujar Hyun Ae dengan gaya flamenco  
Setelah Gakupo menyerang komplotan Usagi, menerobos ke dalam gedung, setelah itu, dia mendapat panggilan dari temannya, Yeon Rin, berkata mereka sedang berusaha untuk meretas sistem keamanan di sana, Gakupo menyerang komplotan Usagi di lift, berencana untuk menculik Miku dan akhirnya, dia berhasil menyusup ke ruangan batu Damocles disimpan.


	2. Encounter X

Keesokan harinya di Seoul, matahari yang selalu menghias langit cerah, Len, Rin, Kuroh dan VY1 berlibur ke Seoul untuk liburan bersama-sama. Mereka berempat duduk di dalam cafe untuk minum teh dan jus.  
“Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku sejak awal kalau kalian kembali ke kota?” tanya VY1  
“Aku duduk disini!” ujar Rin  
“Maaf, bertemu dengan dia mengambil waktu” kata Len  
“Chitose, sudah lama tidak bertemu!” seru Rin  
“Sudah lama tidak bertemu juga, Sakura-kun!” ujar VY1  
“Apakah rekonstruksi SMA Vocaloid berjalan lancar?” tanya Len  
“Berjalan lancar, iya kan?” tanya VY1 ke Kuroh  
“Iya, tapi bangunan jam di sekolah dan kawah di sekolah belum disentuh oleh siapapun, oh ya, kalian juga mencari teman kalian yang bernama Akai Ibara ’kan?” tanya Kuroh  


“Akai sekarang tak bisa ditemukan!” kata Rin  
Sudah hampir satu tahun sekarang, aku dan Rin pun berpencar untuk mencarinya, tapi, kita tidak menemukan Akai, Akai, kau dimana? Tidak, apakah kau masih hidup?  
Rin melihat anggota dari klan merah, Miku Hatsune dan Kaito berjalan di jalan yang gelap.  
“I-Itu kan anggota dari klan merah!” pekik Rin sambil menunjuk kedua orang itu  
“Apa?!” tanya Len  
“Maaf ya, Kuroh dan VY1, bisakah kalian duluan tanpa kami?” tanya Len  
“Kamu tidak ikut?” tanya VY1  
“Iya, kita akan menyusul nanti, aku berjanji!” ujar Len  
“Ayo cepat, atau kita kehilangan mereka!” seru Rin sambil mengambil gitarnya  
“Oke, baiklah” VY1 setuju  
“Bye!”  
Di jalan yang gelap...  
“Miku! Lewat sini!” tunjuk Kaito  
“Ini yang terakhir!”  
“Ayo lari!” ujar Kaito  
“Aku tidak membiarkanmu lari!”  
“Sebenarnya, siapa kau!?” tanya Kaito marah  
“Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menjawabnya”  
Len melindungi Kaito dan Miku dengan pedangnya.  
“Kau kelihatannya dikejar oleh seseorang, ada apa?” tanya Rin ke Miku  
“Aku dikejar oleh orang itu!” tunjuk Miku  
“Ok! Rasakan sengatan listrik ini!” tukas Rin  
“Electromaster mode: activated, Electro Burst!”  
Luar biasa  
“Apa?!”  
“Kau adalah anggota klan hijau, JUNGLE, kan?” tanya Len  
“Kalau kamu ingin melanjutkan, kesini” ujar Len  
“Aku tidak punya alasan untuk bertarung denganmu”  
“Dia bisa menghilang seperti itu?!” Rin kaget  
“Apakah tadi adalah kemampuan manipulasi fisik dari klan hijau?” tanya Len  
“Mereka baik-baik saja!” tukas Rin  
“Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Banana Boy!” kata Kaito  
“Shion Kaito, kan?” tanya Len

Kenapa tadi orang itu ingin mengincar Miku? Apakah ingin balas dendam atau ingin menggunakannya sebagai anak buah raja hijau? Gumam Rin  
“Kau terkejut ya, aku ramping pada saat musim panas dan aku bertambah berat di musim dingin!” ujar Kaito  
“Orang berpakaian seperti ninja itu muncul di tempatku kemarin, katanya...” ujar Joe terpotong oleh Mizuki  
“Untuk mencari ‘Raja abu-abu’, begitu” ujar Miku  
“Eh?! Akai, kau bisa mencari Akai?” tanya Rin  
“Tidak, sekarang aku tidak bisa memakai kekuatanku” jawab Miku murung  
“Ya sudah...” Len murung  
“Apakah artinya dia masih hidup?” tanya Rin  
“Aku tidak tahu” ujar Miku  
“Kenapa klan hijau ingin mencari Akai?” tanya Len  
“Apakah kamu bisa ikut dengan anggota lainnya?” tanya Rin  
“Flames sedang dibubarkan, agar kita bisa berkeliaran bebas” jawab Kaito  
“Baru-baru ini, kekuatan Mizuki tidak stabil, dia tidak bisa menemukan lokasi dari jarak jauh” ujar Kaito  
Mereka mengajak Kaito dan Miku berteduh di stasiun Seoul, agar terhindar dari serangan anggota klan hijau.  
“Maaf, apakah kamu mengajak kita berteduh di stasiun ini?” tanya Kaito  
“Kita punya asrama di SMA Vocaloid sebagai tempat kita tinggal” ujar Len  
“Ini akan membantu jika kamu memberitahukan secara rinci ke kita” ujar Len  
“Maafkan aku” kata Miku  
“Apa?” tanya Len  
“Tentang rajamu, aku tahu dia bukan membunuh Hiyama” ujar Miku  
“Dan bagaimana denganmu? Kau bilang kekuatanmu tidak stabil, apakah sebabnya kamu kehilangan Yuki?” tanya Len  
“Bukan, ini berbeda” jawab Miku  
“Oh begitu...” jawab Len  
Tiba-tiba, listrik padam membuat Len, Rin, Kaito dan Miku terkejut.  
“Listriknya padam!” pekik Rin  
“Apa yang terjadi?!” tanya Len  
“Aku merasa takut! Seseorang datang ke sini!” pekik Rin  
“Lindungi Mizuki!” ujar Len  
“Dalam sebuah perjalanan, sebuah reuni telah menanti mereka, tepat pada waktunya”  
“Haiku ini..., Koichi-sama..., tidak mungkin!” Len kaget  
“Uh!”  
“Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Kouki-chan, aku tidak tahu mengapa puisinya sangat menyentuh” ujar Gakupo  
“Siapa itu?” tanya Kaito  
“Kamui Gakupo, mantan anak buah raja tidak berwarna, Koichi Tatsunagi, sebelumnya, aku memanggilnya sebagai ‘Senior’ dan dia adalah juga murid pendekar sama denganku” ujar Len  
“Se-Senior?!” Kaito terkejut  
“Apa yang kau lakukan disini?” tanya Len  
“Hapuslah wajah yang terlihat menyeramkan itu, apakah kamu senang melihatku?” tanya Gakupo  
“Ka-Kau!? Yang mengayunkan pedangnya kepada tuan Koichi?!” tanya Len  
“Oh, itu hanya tes semangat kita” jawab Gakupo  
“Bohong!” tukas Len marah  
“Ketika dia mati, aku menangis pertama kalinya atas kematiannya. Tapi, sekarang kau menghalangi jalanku! Aku masih membawa perasaan itu denganku” kata Gakupo  
“Jawablah, apakah kamu bergabung dengan klan hijau?!” tanya Len  
“Iya, karena, aku ingin membawa gadis itu” jawab Gakupo  
“Ja-Jadi, Hibiki...Apakah Akai Kuraki masih hidup?!” tanya Len  
“Aku tak tahu, itulah yang kita ingin mengetahui ...Itulah ancaman bagi klan hijau” ujar Gakupo  
“Len!” pekik Rin  
“Diam, kau pembohong....!”  
“Aku cukup senang ... ... ketika aku tahu bahwa kita telah menjadi musuh, jadi, aku bertekad untuk mengatasi takdir tragis kita, tapi kau, Len-chan...”  
“Miku, Kaito! Lari!” tukas Len  
“Oke, Miku, ayo!” ujar Kaito  
“Ada apa, dengan pedang ini?” tanya Gakupo  
“Ukh!”  
Kaito ditusuk oleh shuriken oleh orang yang tadi.  
“Joe!” Miku panik  
“Aku membawa Miku Hatsune”  
“He-Hentikan!” Kaito merintih  
“Hei, hei, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kamu adalah muridnya?” tanya Gakupo  
“Sial!”  
Gakupo mengalahkan Len sampai ia terbentur ke lantai.  
“Aduh!”  
“Sekarang, kau bukanlah tandingan bagiku” ujar Gakupo  
“Apakah misi selesai?” tanya Gakupo  
“Aku akan segera membawa Miku Hatsune”  
“Miku!!” Rin berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Miku  
Tapi, Gakupo menghalangi mereka dengan pedangnya.  
“Kita akan bertemu lagi, Len-chan, nantinya akan sudah disiapkan baik-baik” ujar Gakupo  
“Uh!”

“Kaito, Kaito, kamu baik-baik saja?!” tanya Len  
“Tidak usah pedulikan aku, kejarlah mereka...” ujar Kaito sambil merintih kesakitan  
“Ok, kami akan melakukannya” jawab Len  
“Sakura, apakah kau bisa melacak mereka?” tanya Len  
“Mereka melarikan diri ke arah sana!” ujar Rin  
Sementara, di markas Scepter 4, Ren berhasil mengidentifikasi anggota klan hijau yang menyerang Jun Su, melaporkannya kepada Reishi.  
“Aku telah mengidentifikasi seseorang yang menyerang menara Jun Su, Kamui Gakupo, seorang namja yang sebelumnya menjadi anak buah raja tidak berwarna, Koichi Tatsunagi” lapor Yun Su

“Hijau dan tidak berwarna, seseorang yang memakai dua warna sama sepertimu, aku terkesan kamu mengetahuinya di waktu yang singkat” ujar Reishi sambil bermain puzzle  
“JUNGLE adalah klan unik yang memiliki keberadaan luas di internet, melalui aplikasi download, mereka mengakses di nomor anggota yang tidak terdaftar, lihatlah ini”  
“Ini kan...”  
“Klan hijau memiliki kemampuan manipulasi fisik, yang seperti anda lihat, dia bisa berjalan melalui dinding, mereka memiliki kekuatan yang besar daripada orang lain, dengan kata lain, sistem keamanan di sana sekarang tidak berarti”  
“Ini seperti ninja yang berjalan di atas dinding” ujar Reishi sambil menyeringai  
“Anggota bertopeng ini---“  
“Ninja ini...”  
“Ehem, anggota bertopeng ini kemungkinan, seseorang yang berketrampilan tinggi sama seperti Gakupo”  
“Tidak, ini adalah ninjutsu---“  
“Di situasi ini, ini masalah serius, mereka menculik seorang yeoja dari klan merah, atau aku bilang anggota klan merah, Miku Hatsune, tujuan dibalik penculikannya belum diketahui, hal ini memang tujuan yang jahat” ujar Ren  
“Miku Hatsune...sesuatu yang ditinggalkan oleh Yuki” ujar Reishi sambil berpikir  
“Mungkin begitu” kata Ren  
“Begitu, sekarang aku sudah mengetahui gagasan tentang niat musuh, sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain untuk bertindak bagaimana koordinasi dengan instansi lain?” tanya Reishi  
“Selesai, pak”  
“Baiklah, sudah waktunya untuk pergi” ujar Reishi  
“Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang memerlukan bantuanmu?” tanya Reishi  
“Nan dangsin-i seonsaengnim ege hal uimuga issseubnikka? (Apakah aku wajib memberitahumu Pak?)” tanya Ren dengan bahasa Korea  
“Aniyo, nan dangsin-eul mid-eoyo (Tidak, aku percaya padamu)” jawab Reishi dengan bahasa Korea  
“Huh..”


	3. It's Time for Action!

Di tempat lain, Len dan Rin mulai beraksi untuk menyelamatkan Miku.

“Saatnya kita beraksi!!!”  
"Aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini" ujar Len  
"Len, orang mencolok yang sebelumnya ada disana! Kita tidak pergi kesana?" tanya Rin  
"Tidak, tunggu dulu. Ayo siapkan rencana kita dengan cara mengumpulkan informasi, lalu kita akan menyusup secara berhati-hati dan kita harus mengamati mereka terlebih dahulu, barangkali, "dia" dari HOMRA itu akan menerobos ke menara itu" jawab Len  
"Eh? Kenapa dan apa maksudmu 'dia'?" Rin bingung  
"Pertama, kita perlu memikirkan kemungkinan klan biru akan ada di sana dan di dalam bangunan, kemungkinan klan hijau sudah menunggu kita, dalam situasi seperti itu, hanya orang bodohlah yang bisa melakukannya dari depan" kata Len  
“Heee...”  
“Hm?”  
Mereka melihat Yata Misaki ingin menyelinap ke menara Jun Su untuk menyelamatkan Miku.

HIAAA!!  
“Menyingkirlah, klan biru!” teriak Yata  
“Itu, Yatagarasu dari HOMRA!” ujar Ren  
“Yatagarasu?!” tanya Daiki  
“Minggir!”  
PRAANG!  
“Dia!”  
"Orang jeleknya baru saja masuk" ujar Rin  
"Mau bagaimana lagi, ayo kita pergi!" tukas Len  
"Oke! Ayo kita pergi! Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita kesana?" tanya Rin  
“Serahkan saja padaku, aku punya kekuatan gel yang bisa mengantar kita kesana agar klan biru di bawah sana, terkejut dan kaget melihat kita, pegang tanganku erat erat!” ujar Len  
Setelah itu... "Sudah siap?" tanya Len  
"Sudah!" jawab Rin semangat  
"Ayo kita berangkat!!!" seru Len  
Mereka terbang menuju menara Jun Su dengan kekuatan gel yang dimiliki Len, membuat para anggota Scepter 4 di bawah sana terkejut oleh kedatangan mereka berdua.  
“Yahuuu...Ayayayaya!”  
“Eh?!” Akiyama kaget  
"Kita akan hampir sampai!" seru Len  
"Asyik!!" seru Rin  
“Woah...” Enomoto terkejut oleh mereka berdua sehingga mulutnya menganga kagum  
"Ka-Kagamine Rin dan Len?! Ba-bagaimana mereka bisa...?!" tanya Hidaka  
"Weee! Hidaka Akira dan Benzai Yuujirou!" ujar Len sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Hidaka dan Benzai  
“Menyentuh landasan, sekarang, Rin!” seru Len  
"Ok!"  
Rin dan Len hampir sampai ke menara Jun Su, sebelum itu, Len menonaktifkan kekuatan gelnya untuk mendarat dan mereka berputar berbalik dan sampai di depan pintu lobi dan mereka masuk.  
"Let's go Breakthrough!!!" teriak Rin dan Len  
“Akhirnya kita sampai, ayo kita masuk!” ujar Len  
Andy dan Akiyama yang tadi sempat menyaksikan mereka berdua terbang, merasa kaget dan bingung.

“Eotteohge (Bagaimana bisa)!?” tanya Akiyama  
“Molla (Tidak tahu)” ujar Andy  
Kok, dia bisa ada disini? gumam Benzai  
“Biarkan mereka berdua! Pertahankan blokade!” perintah Seri  
Setelah Len dan Rin memasuki gedung Jun Su, mereka menuju tempat Miku disekap.  
“Kau dengar itu, Len, orang yang tadi, yang namanya Andy itu bisa berbahasa Korea?! Dan apa itu artinya ‘Molla’ itu?” tanya Rin  
“Iya, menurutku, kemungkinan dia diajari oleh Ren. ‘Molla’ itu artinya ‘tidak tahu’” jawab Len dengan penuh yakin  
“Oh begitu, aku tidak bisa berbahasa Korea” ujar Rin  
Di mobil van Scepter 4, Reishi menyeringai licik dan dia akan segera mengetahui aksi mereka selanjutnya.  
“Sungguh lihai, kedua anak remaja itu dan mereka melakukan aksi yang cukup agresif” ujar Reishi sambil menyeringai  
Di dalam menara Jun Su, Misaki menuju ke tempat Miku disekap.  
“Miku! Huh, serangga kecil, kau pikir seranganmu bisa mengenaiku!”  
“Itu Yata dari HOMRA!”  
“Menyingkirlah!!”  
“Itu musuh dari HOMRA, dasar sinting!”  
“Hentikan! Itu akan mengenai rekan kita!”  
“Huh! Rasakan itu!”  
Tiba-tiba Yata tersandung oleh sebuah batu, dia jatuh dari skateboard nya.  
“Aduh!”  
“Gunakan sedikit pikiranmu di otakmu, Misaki Yata” ujar Len  
“Huh, siapa yang berbicara padamu?! Jelek!” ujar Yata  
“Hah, Jelek? Tutup saja mulut kamu yang tidak sopan itu!” jawab Len  
“Oh yah? Lawan aku kalau bisa!” ujar Yata  
“Heeei!!! Dengarkan rencanaku baik-baik!!!” teriak Rin melerai mereka  
“Pertama, berhentilah bertengkar dan setelah itu, kita satu sama lain menyelamatkan Miku, ayo!!” kata Rin penuh semangat  
“Ayo!”  
“Siapa yang membuatmu jadi bos!?” tanya Yata

“Waduh, mereka belum menyerah!” ujar Yata  
“Rin, saatnya!” ujar Len  
“Oke! Tutup telinga kalian!” kata Rin  
“Ini dia, serangan khusus! Metal Hardcore!!!!!!”  
“Aaah! Suaranya melengking dan berisik!!”  
“Rin, ayo lari!” ujar Len  
“Oke!! Biarkan mereka menderita tuli selama 5 jam!” ujar Rin  
“Ayo, lanjutkan misi kita!” ujar Yata  
Mereka berhasil untuk mengatasi rintangan dan akhirnya, mereka menuju ruangan dimana Miku disekap.  
“Miku!”  
“Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Miku!?” tanya Rin marah  
“Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa” ujar Gakupo  
“Apa katamu?!”  
“HIAAAAT!!!!”  
“Anak yang energik, Yeon Rin, kau urus dia” ujar Gakupo  
“Oke”  
“Dan aku...akan menempatkan dua pahlawan sayangku melalui inisiasi yang indah”  
“Cukup sudah bertele-tele!!” Le marah  
“Aku sudah muak dan kesal mendengarmu!” ujar Rin marah  
“Kamui Gakupo!”  
“Pertama, aku akan mengajarkan kalian berdua sopan santun, Len, panggil aku Oniisan!!”  
“Kita akan mengalahkanmu, Gakupo!” kata Rin  
“Ayo!”  
Rin dan Len berusaha mengalahkan Gakupo, dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri.  
“Hahaha! Apakah serangan kalian bisa mengenaiku? Tidak bisa!” kata Gakupo  
“Gawat! Dia menggunakan aura hijaunya!” Len panik  
“Thunder Sword!”  
“Menghindar, Rin!” ujar Len  
“WAVE of justice!!!!”  
“Aku tidak bisa menahan serangannya!!!”  
Gakupo membuat mereka hampir terjatuh dari gedung, Len menggunakan kekuatan gel nya untuk bertahan.  
“Pegang tanganku, erat-erat, jangan lihat ke bawah!” ujar Len  
“Aku takut!!” kata Rin berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya erat tapi, tidak bisa  
“Masih tidak ada kemajuan, Len-chan, semua yang pernah kau lakukan hanyalah berpegang ke suatu hal. Kau tidak bisa pergi kemana pun, kecuali, jika kau belajar untuk melepaskannya” ujar Gakupo  
“Diam kau!!!”

Len dan Rin menyerang Gakupo, tapi dia sangat kuat.  
“Benar, aku di sini!”  
“Aku akan membungkam mulutmu, tanpa segan-segan!!” kata Len  
“Itulah semangatnya”  
“Rin, kau juga bisa berjalan dan berlari di dinding, kan? Dengan memakai sepatu kamu, kau bisa berjalan atau berlari di dinding, ayo!” sahut Len  
“Aku bisa berlari di dinding sekarang, aku tidak takut pada ketinggian lagi!!” kata Rin  
“Baguslah kalau begitu, lewat sini!!” ujar Len  
“HIAAAT!!”  
“Aha, ya Len, teruskan!”  
“Aduh!!”  
“Gawat!”  
“Hyaaa!! Tidak ada saatnya untuk takut, ayo!!!” kata Rin


	4. Benzene

“Aura misterius....muncul lagi...dari tubuhku...” Len bisa merasakan tubuhnya ada aura pirus-kemerahan  
“A-Aku juga...aura...muncul...dari...tubuhku...aaaaaa!!!!!” Rin berteriak saat dia merasakan tubuhnya ada aura pirus-kemerahan  
“Huh, sepertinya kalian berdua sudah menyerah” ujar Gakupo sambil mengibas rambutnya  
“Apakah kau berpikir, bahwa kita akan menyerah begitu saja?” tanya Sakura  
“Apa?!”  
“Karena sekarang, kekuatan kita sudah membara!!!!” ujar mereka berdua

Pakaian mereka berubah setelah mereka merasakan aura misterius di dalam tubuh mereka, Len memakai baju pelaut putih dengan dasi kuning dan celana pendek dan Sakura memakai baju pelaut terusan berwarna putih dan dasi kuning warna mata mereka bukan kuning gelap atau biru lagi, tapi warna mata mereka berubah menjadi warna hijau dan ada tanda binary code di pipi kiri mereka.  
“Benzene mode!!!!”  
“Kekuatan apa itu?!” tanya Izumo terkejut  
“Antichlorobenzene!”  
“Paradichlorobenzene!”  
“Gi-Gitarku warnanya berubah!”  
“Pedangku warnanya berubah!”  
“Saatnya menyerang!”


	5. Miku's Encounter in Dream

Miku masih terkurung di dalam sangkar, tapi, Izumo mencobanya untuk meminta kekuatan untuk melindungi dari Yuki, di mimpinya, Miku bertemu dengan Hiyama dan Yuki. Miku berkata kepada Yuki bahwa merahnya masih hangat, tapi, Yuki membalasnya bahwa itu bukan merahnya yang hangat, tapi merah Miku yang hangat.  
“Apakah kau sudah sadar, Miku, bukan, raja merah?”  
“No Bone, No Ash, No Blood!!!”  
“Jadikan kekuatan ini untuk melindungi semuanya!!!!!!!” teriak Miku  
“Kekuatanku membara!”  
“Aku, Yatagarasu, dari HOMRA, aku akan mengalahkanmu!!” ujar Yata  
“HIAAAT!!!”  
“Hei, Miku!”  
“Ini giliran kita, Gakupo!!!!!”  
“Nitro DOUBLE Extreme!!!!”  
“Apa!?”  
“I, itu?! Raja hijau! Min Yun Lee!” pekik Izumo menunjuk burung itu  
“Burung itu?!” Yata terkejut  
“Itu hanya sebagai wadah rohnya! Klan hijau bisa menyamar sebagai apapun!” jawab Izumo  
“Senang bertemu denganmu, aku raja hijau, Min Yun Lee. Maafkan aku kalau aku tidak bisa bertemu dalam wujud manusia” ujar Min Yun Lee  
“Aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah ulang tahun, sampai jumpa”  
"Gakupo!! Aku akan menyerangmu lagi!” ujar Len  
“Kita akan bertemu lagi, Len-chan” ujar Gakupo dan kemudian menghilang  
“Sial! Dia melarikan diri!”  
“Aku sekarang tidak bisa melacak kemana dia pergi!” ujar Rin  
“Ya, sudah” ujar Len  
“Lihat itu!” tunjuk Rin  
“Pedang...Damocles?!” Len terkejut  
“Bukan!”  
Tiba-tiba, sinar hijau itu ingin menyerang mereka berlima, tapi, Miku melindunginya.  
“Miku”  
“Ada apa?”  
“Kita akan membantumu untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu” ujar Len  
“Yata, Izumo...ayo!”  
“Satu, Yata Misaki!”  
“Dua, Izumo Kusanagi!”  
“Tiga, Kagamine Rin!”  
“Empat, Kagamine Len!”  
“Kita akan melindugi kota dan semua orang-orang!!”  
Setelah mereka membantu untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Mizuki, warna Pedang Damocles menjadi berwarna Merah dan Pirus.  
“Kenapa warnanya ada dua?” tanya Ren bingung  
“Eh? Kenapa ada tiga warna?” Yata bingung  
“Biru, Merah dan Pirus...wah! Aurora tiga warna!! Keren!!” Rin berseru  
“Wah......”  
Mereka tidak tahu kalau Reishi lah yang juga mengendalikan kekuatan Miku sebab ada tiga warna.  
“Yeah!!! Kita berhasil!! Asyik!!!” Len, Rin, Izumo dan Yata senang Miku hanya tersenyum dan mereka berlima bertos tangan dengan senang, keesokan harinya, Miku disambut oleh Scepter 4.  
“Semuanya, keluarkan pedang kalian!” perintah Alana  
“Hidaka, siap!”  
“Enomoto, siap!”  
“Kamo, siap!”  
“Goto, siap!”  
“Benzai, siap!”  
“Yuma, siap!”  
“Akiyama, siap!”  
“Domyoji , siap!”  
“Ren, siap!”  
“Ukh!”  
“Tenanglah, Yata” ujar Izumo  
Mizuki berjalan menuju raja biru untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuannya untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya.  
“Terima kasih karena kau telah membantu kami” ucap Miku  
“Sama-sama, Miku-kun, aku juga tahu bahwa kekuatanku akan tidak diperlukan saat situasi masalah, tapi, raja hijau, Min Yun Lee, dia memanglah rekan yang jahat” ujar Reishi  
“Sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang aku harus kuperkenalkan kepadamu” kata Miku sambil menoleh ke belakang  
Tiba-tiba, 'seseorang' yang disebutkan Miku adalah Len!  
"Kagamine Len" ujar Miku  
"Terima kasih, raja biru, kau telah membantuku untuk menyelamatkan kota ini"  
"Ya, sama-sama, Len-kun" Miku menoleh ke pedang Reishi “Oh?”

“Ini? Yuki Toshiki dibunuh dengan ini” ujar Reishi  
“Tapi, apakah dia akan baik-baik saja? Hiks...hiks” tanya Miku hampir meneteskan air matanya  
“Tidak apa-apa, biarkanlah Yuki beristirahat di sana, dia akan hidup damai di alam sana, sekarang, tahan air matamu dan tersenyumlah” kata Reishi menghibur Miku  
“Terima kasih...Reishi, tolong urus sisanya” ujar Mizuki  
“Baik, aku, raja biru, Reishi Munakata akan mengambil tanggung jawab untuk sisa masalah lainnya”  
“Untuk merayakan kemenangan kita, bagaimana kita memancarkan aurora kita sekali lagi?” tanya Yata  
“Baiklah, ayo, gabungkan tangan kita” jawab Miku  
“Satu, Yata Misaki!”  
“Dua, Kusanagi Izumo!”  
“Tiga, Rin Kagamine!”  
“Empat, Len Kagamine!”  
“Lima, Reishi Munakata”  
“Eh?” Len bingung dia menyadari di sebelahnya dan Reishi membalasnya dengan senyuman  
“Oh yeah!”


End file.
